1. Field
The present disclosure relates to stoichiometric silicon carbide (SiC) fibers, and methods of making SiC fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various processes are known for producing fine SiC fibers, but known processes are subject to certain disadvantages. For example, known processes are limited to producing a SiC ceramic fiber that contains at least one of the impurities boron, oxygen, nitrogen or metal impurities such as aluminum, zirconium or titanium. For further example, known processes produce fibers with undesirably high variability in physical properties, or entail an undesirably high manufacturing cost or complexity. It would be desirable to provide an SiC fiber and process for manufacturing that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.